All He Wanted SasuNaru
by DemonicatHeart
Summary: why does every word he say ring in my ears? Why is he all I think about? Is it wrong to be in love with your best friend? Is it wrong to let him use you? Cuz I am...and I do. SasuNaru, Naruto's POV T for swearing
1. Prologue

A/N

**A/N**

**The usual yaoi warning: No likey yaoi, no read this. I warned you.  
Anyways enjoy!!**

**  
**All He Wanted  
-Prologue-  


I'm his best friend. Nothing more, and I have to tell myself that everyday, no matter how much it hurts. We've been friends for so long. We met in the orphanage when we were little. I had been there for as long as I could remeber. His parents were recently murdered. Talk about a suckie life. We sort of clicked right away. He was quieter than me, and still is.  
But, now in highschool, we kinda grew apart. Mainly because he's so popular and I'm, well, not. I swear, nine out of every ten girls in this school are a fangirl of him. I've even seen some fanboys. Though that's not surprising.  
I, on the other hand, I am kinda shunned. Loud and obnoxious nobody really likes me. I only have a couple of real friends. And although Sasuke and I have grown apart, he's still the best friend I have.

Or I thought he was...

One day a few months back we were just hanging out and he leaned over an kissed me. I was shocked to say the leaste. And now he'll randomly kiss me, or keep his hand on my shoulder a moment too long, or brush his hand against mine while we're (well mostly I'm) talking.  
I'm not freaked out by it. Nope, not at all. Why? Cuz I love it, love him. Thinking about his little kisses drive me wild. But he's still nothing more than my best friend. He's just using me to get rid of his fangirls.  
Yet, still I have to ask, why does every word he say ring in my ears? Why is he all I think about? Is it wrong to be in love with your best friend? Is it wrong to let him use you?  
Cuz I am...  
...and I do.  
And I tell myself I'm the only one he looks at with that look in his eyes. So I cling to forever fleeting hope. Cling to the fact that one day he may actually love me  
back...

.

.  
...so I can actually be happy for once.


	2. Just His Play Thing

**A/N**

**The usual yaoi warning: No like yaoi, no read this. I warned you.  
Anyways enjoy!! Oh…and I don't own Naruto.**

**  
**-part one-   
Just His Play Thing 

_'Finally, lunchtime!' _I thought enthusiastically. I was _starving _. I sat and took out my thermos full of ramen. I ate it heartily, not caring that nobody sat with me. I never really cared that much, because I knew that Sasuke will show up. And speak of the devil, he was walking towards me, hands in his pockets, head down, and followed by a flock of fangirls, (and a boy or two).  
"Hey!" I said happily. The minutes the fans took actual notice me they disappeared. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment, walking behind me to get to the seat on my right. He discreetly took his hand from his pocket and touched, almost caressed my cheek.

"How's school? The girls?" I asked casually, Sasuke only grunting in reply. I noticed he didn't have a lunch and offered him my apple, which he shook his head at. God I hate when he does this, "what's up?"

Sasuke looked at me emotionlessly, "hnnn..." was his only reply as he rested his hand on my thigh.  
"You sure nothings wrong? Are you upset? Tired? Depressed? Dammit, talk to me, Teme!" I demanded. He began to rub my thigh gently, making me gasp. This was the first time he'd gone this far, and we we're in _**school!  
**_  
"You talk too much. Is this making you uncomfortable, Naruto?" He asked me, rubbing my thigh with more pressure.  
"Yes! My best friend is rubbing my thigh in a sexual manner, and we're in school nonetheless!" I hissed under my breath, not wanting to attract unwanted attention.

Sasuke stopped and looked away, his way of apologizing.  
Lunch was over within minutes, but before Sasuke and I went our separate ways he took a hold of my arm, "wait for me after school," was all he said before walking away.

I waited outside the large highschool, tapping my foot. I couldn't wait to get home and out of this God forsaken uniform. And the small apartment I rented was way more relaxing than a highschool after dismissal.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, turning around to see Sasuke. He smiled slightly as a greeting and squeezed my shoulder, "c'mon. Lets go to your house."

I walked a little behind Sasuke, avoiding his eyes, and cold emotionless gaze. Although, sometimes, like after school today or right after he kisses me, his eyes do carry some emotion. It's not love, but it was good enough for me.

We reached my apartment rather quickly and within moments our stuff was on the floor, me up against the wall as Sasuke kissed me furiously. He pressed up against me harder and I moaned into the kiss. I couldn't help it.  
As he unbuttoned my shirt it became apparent that I was just his plaything.


	3. For HimFor The Best

**A/N: THIS IS YAOI **okay now that that's out of my system…

I figured I had procrastinated long enough. xD sorry for the like...month long wait. I was being lazy .. An whoz...DO NOT KILL ME!! -hide behind brick wall to avoid sharp flying objects- I swear I hate Sakura and I hate SasuSaku! -barfs-but It builds a plot. lol plot twist.  
So please dun kill me.

I dun own Naruto D

I limped to school, Sasuke by my side. If it wasn't for him I would've stayed home, but he half dragged my sorry ass along with him. We both were silent and walked with our heads down.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN!" Someone called. I looked up to see the pink haired forever persistent Sakura, with her friends Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata. Sasuke ignored all four girls and silently beckoned for me to keep walking with a glare. I nodded at each girl and only Hinata acknowledged me with a blush and a small wave.

"Sasuke-Kun, would you like to go out tonight? We're all free." Sakura said, batting her eyelashes. As she trotted after Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at her, "no. And I thought Ino and Ten-Ten had boyfriends. Or were they just bed buddies?" Man, Sasuke could be an apathetic bitch at times.

Sakura was taken back, but it was Ino who spoke, "Me and Shikamaru are not just bed buddies! AND Neji and Ten-Ten broke up!"

"That's cuz Neji's a fag..." I said under my breath. Sasuke looked at me and smirked, and I smiled back at him. The three girls glared at me but thankfully did nothing else.

School went by slowly and I'm surprised Neji didn't hunt me down and beat the living shit out of me. Hopefully the girls didn't tell him. Hopefully. At lunch Sasuke didn't talk as usual, but he didn't acknowledge my normal questions with his usual grunts. He didn't even look at me, or touch me.

_'Wonder what's wrong...?'_ I thought to myself when he didn't wave goodbye.

I got to my apartment to find Sasuke waiting for me. I nodded at him and opened the door to let him go in first. We dropped our stuff on the floor and Sasuke sat on my couch.

"What's up?" I asked, staring at him curiously.

"C'mere," He said looking at me with that distant emotion in his eyes. I sat beside him, now I was worried. Something was wrong, I could tell.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I took a hold of his hand subconsciously.

"I was thinking about going out with Sakura-Chan...," he said never meeting my gaze.

"Why're you telling me? It's your life; you can do what you want with it." I was seriously hurt now. One day he gets into my pants and literally the next he's telling me he wants to go out with someone. Who's a girl nonetheless!

"Well, didn't you used to have a crush on her?"

"Key words 'used to'. I don't anymore," I spat glaring at him.

"Are you upset?" Well, no shit Sherlock! Of course I was upset! But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"No, I'm not. I just can't believe you thought I was in love with...that! But I'm not upset." It was sad that I was lying to my best friend. But it was for him...for the best.


	4. Hurting

**A/N: THIS IS YAOI **okay now that that's out of my system…

You still can't kill me.

So anyway...poor Naruto.  
I dun own Naruto ;;

Boy, was Sakura happy for the next week, getting to walk around with the perfect Uchiha Sasuke on her arm. Lucky bitch. I, on the other hand, was a miserable mess. I was a wreck emotionally wise. But if Sasuke was happy with Sakura, who was I to intrude on their happiness?

And it was Sasuke's life. I had no say in what he liked or what he didn't like. Although I wish I did.

I stared up at my cieling, tears staining my cheeks. Why couldn't I have brought myself to tell him the that I loved him? Now I even spend time with him. Sakura followed him around ieverywhere/i and I couldn't be with them at the same time.

Maybe I would finally take up Gaara on his offer to be my boyfriend. He'd definately keep my mind off of Sasuke. God, it still hurt to think about him. I wiped the tears from my eyes, hearing a knock on my door..

I slowly walked into the small living room and answered the door. It was...Sakura?! What the hell!

"Sasuke said he tried calling you a hundred times and he's upset that you haven't called him back or answered the phone. What's going on?" She demanded. Of course, she was only here because of that player. Why does he even care? I sure as hell wasn't going to tell her anything.

"Nothings going on and you can tell that to your tight ass boyfriend!" I spat.

"Naruto, what the hell is up with you!! Sasuke is worried sick!!

"What does he care!? I'm nothing to him, so why should he mean anything to me!"

"Naruto..." Both me and Sakura jumped and looked for the source of the sound. At the end of the hall stood Sasuke, and he looked las if he had just been slapped. Or that is what a i normal /i person with feelings would look if they were slapped.

"Sasuke...I'm...I didn't...wait!" Sasuke turned around and walked away quickly. Sakura glared at me before punching me square in the jaw.

Dammit, what did I just do?


	5. Im Sorry Isn't Enough

A/N: THIS IS YAOI okay now that that's out of my system…

**A/N: THIS IS YAOI **okay now that that's out of my system…

I feel all bad. kinda xD Sasuke is a bitch.  
Hmmm...I wonder why Sasuke is all upset, don't you xD  
I own nothing.

"Sasuke-Teme, I'm sorry. I don't know whats wrong with me. Please call me back..." I said, leaving the hundreth message on Sasuke's phone. I wish he'd just answer. Why on Earth did I say what I said? I didn't mean it.

Well...not all of it...

I knew he probably didn't give a shit about my feelings. But I sure gave a damn about him.

And now he wasn't even speaking to me. What did it matter? Why was he so upset? Because I thought, no, i knew /i he doesn't care? Because I'm acting like I could care less? I sighed trudging into my bedroom and sat down on my bed.

I didn't even notice I was crying until a tear fell onto my arm. I quickly wiped the tears away, even though nobody was going to see me. I just don't want to cry anymore, I guess. I bit my lip thinking about how I ended up ruining my life.

...I'm such a baka...

How could I make up for what I said?

How could I tell him that I loved him?

Should I tell Him I loved Him?

No. I couldn't tell him. Not now.

I picked up the phone once more dialing Sasuke's number and waited for him to pick up.

"What the hell could you possibly want, Dobe?" Sasuke's voice answered angrily."I wanted to apologize. I was being hot-headed," I said sheepishly.

"You accussed me of not caring! You said you were nothing to me and I was nothing to you! Obviously something has been festering for a while, you were being honest, I could hear it in your voice. So if you don't care, stop friggin calling me!"

"Sasuke-Teme...I'm really sorry-"

"Sorry isn't enough, Baka." And he hung up.


End file.
